


Second Chances

by HeartlandTower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlandTower/pseuds/HeartlandTower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he’s reborn as a Barian, Mr. Heartland worries that Dr. Faker won’t be accepting of his new form. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Adjusting to life without Mr. Heartland was difficult. They had worked together for so long, had grown so close, when the mayor disappeared down into the portal to Astral World Dr. Faker felt as if a part of himself had been yanked out.

He had to be dead. His logical mind knew where the portal led, but he also knew no living being had been sent through the dimensional gate. Faker imagined any matter sent through it was converted to energy, used to bombard Astral World. The thought sent a sudden wave of grief through him so he pushed it from his mind. There was still Kaito and Haruto to think about. His sons needed him; it wouldn’t do to let the sadness overwhelm him.

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the man: his exaggerated movements, even his ridiculous sense of fashion, simultaneously annoying and endearing.

“Faker..?”

The voice from behind him was soft and quiet but unmistakable, and Faker spun to face Mr. Heartland; he couldn’t disguise the shock on his face.

Despite his new appearance, Faker knew it was him. Whatever transformation had warped the mayor’s flesh, his eyes were the same as ever. The Barian’s body melted down into something more familiar – the man he’d known for years – and Faker couldn’t wait any longer. He closed the distance between them in several long strides and threw his arms around Heartland in a tight embrace.

“You must think me a monster, I’m sure,” Heartland said wryly, bringing his cheek to rest against Faker’s. A million questions ran through the doctor’s mind, but they’d have time for that later. All he wanted now was this moment.

“Never. But I like the new suit,” Faker murmured, tugging lightly on the pristine white lapels. A wide grin crossed Heartland’s face and they kissed for what felt like the first time in ages.


End file.
